pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Giovanni
| birth_place = Knoxville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = writer, poet | nationality = United States | period = 1960s-present | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Yolande Cornelia "Nikki" Giovanni (born June 7, 1943) is an American poet, commentator, activist, and academic. Life Giovanni was born in Knoxville, Tennessee to Yolande Cornelia and Jones "Gus" Giovanni. She grew up in Lincoln Heights, a suburb of Cincinnati, Ohio. In 1960 she began her studies at Fisk University in Nashville, Tennessee, her grandfather's alma mater. She graduated in 1967 with honors, earning a B.A. in history. She went on to attend the University of Pennsylvania and Columbia University. In 1969 Giovanni began teaching at Livingston College of Rutgers University. Since 1987, she has taught writing and literature at Virginia Tech, where she is a University Distinguished Professor. She is a member of Order of Eastern Star (PHA), and an Honorary Member of Delta Sigma Theta sorority. Son Giovanni gave birth to her only child, Thomas Watson Giovanni, on August 31, 1969,Ohioana Authors. "Nikki Giovanni: Highlights of a Life" while visiting Cincinnati, Ohio for Labor Day Weekend.Nikki Giovanni's Official Website, Biography Timeline She later stated that she had a child out of wedlock at twenty-five because she "''wanted to have a baby and she could afford to have a baby"'' and because of her conviction that (marriage) as an institution was inhospitable to women and would never play a role in her life. After her son's birth, Giovanni rearranged her priorities around him and has stated that she would give her life for him. "''I just can't imagine living without him. But I can live without the revolution, without world socialism, women's lib...I have a child. My responsibilities have changed."'' Conversations with Nikki Giovanni, University Press of Mississippi (December 1992), p. 66 Cancer battle Both Giovanni's mother and sister died of lung cancer and in 1995 Giovanni herself was diagnosed with the disease. She had surgery at Jewish Hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio and eventually had a lung removed.For Poet Nikki Giovanni, a State of Grace The Washington Post, February 7, 2004 Giovanni gave up smoking after she was diagnosed, saying in 1996 that she now smokes in her dreams. She also denies that her cancer has made her a better person, adding that "If it takes a near-death experience for you to appreciate your life, you're wasting somebody's time."New York Times. "Defying Evil, and Mortality" by Felicia R. Lee. August 1, 1996 In 1999, Giovanni said she would like to negotiate a truce with her cancer, stating that she'd "like an agreement that we will live together for another 30 years."Cincinnati Enquirer. "Poet Nikki Giovanni's art not for sissies" by Laura Pulper. June 3, 1999. In 2005 Giovanni contributed an introduction to the book Breaking the Silence: Inspirational Stories of Black Cancer Survivors.Nikki Giovanni simply an 'acolyte', BlackPressUSA Virginia Tech Giovanni is a distinguished professor of English at Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University (Virginia Tech) in in Blacksburg, Virginia. She has been teaching writing and literature at Virginia Tech since 1987. Giovanni taught the Virginia Tech shooter Seung-Hui Cho in a poetry class. She described him as "mean" and, when she approached the department chair to have Cho taken out of her class, said she was willing to resign rather than continue teaching him.Police: Cho taken to mental health center in 2005 She stated that, upon hearing of the shooting, she immediately suspected that Cho might be the shooter.Police: Cho taken to mental health center in 2005 On April 16, 2007, at the Virginia Tech Convocation commemorating the April 16 Virginia Tech massacre, Giovanni closed the ceremony with a chant poem, intoning: On August 21, 2007, The Tennessean reported that Giovanni is returning to her alma mater as a distinguished visiting professor at Fisk University.[http://www.tennessean.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20070821/NEWS01/708210344/1001 The Tennessean. "Poet Giovanni returns to Fisk" by Colby Sledge. August 21, 2007.] As well as teaching a writers' workshop for about thirty students one day a week, Giovanni also wants to hold a workshop for the general public in order to reach out to the community.. Writing The Giovanni's primary focus is on the individual and the power one has to make a difference in oneself and in the lives of others. Giovanni’s poetry expresses strong racial pride, respect for family, and her own experiences as a daughter, a civil rights activist, and a mother. Civil rights and black power nspired her early poetry that was collected in Black Feeling, Black Talk (1967), Black Judgement (1968), and Re: Creation (1970). She has since written more than 24 books including volumes of poetry, illustrated children's books, and three collections of essays. Giovanni's writing has been heavily inspired by African American activists and artists. Nikki Giovanni - Spotlight - Interview December 2003, EbonyPoet, Tupac capture beauty beneath pain, Milwaukee Journal Sentinel (April 5, 1997). Her book, Love Poems (1997), was written in memory of Tupac Shakur and she has stated that she would "''rather be with the thugs than the people who are complaining about them."Barnes and Noble, Meet the Authors audio She also tours nationwide and frequently speaks out against hate-motivated violence."The True Import Of Present Dialogue, Black vs. Negro" At a 1999 Martin Luther King Day event, she recalled the 1998 murders of James Byrd, Jr. and Matthew Shepard: ''"What's the difference between dragging a black man behind a truck in Jasper, Texas, and beating a white boy to death in Wyoming because he's gay?"Giovanni tells students to 'sail on', University of Michigan's The University Record, January 25, 1999 Those Who Ride the Night Winds (1983) acknowledged notable black figures. Giovanni collected her essays in the 1988 volume Sacred Cows ... and Other Edibles. Some of her more recent works include Acolytes, a collection of eighty new poems, and On My Journey Now. Acolytes is her first published volume since her 2003 Collected Poems. It tones down the militant, edgy conscience that Giovanni has become famous for and portrays her softer, more nostalgic side. The work is a celebration of love and recollection directed at friends and loved ones and recalls memories of nature, theater, and the glories of children. However, her fiery persona still remains a constant undercurrent in Acolytes, as some of the most serious verse link her own life struggles (being a black woman, a cancer survivor, and a professor at Virginia Tech) to the wider frame of African-American history and the continual fight for equality. Giovanni's most recent work, Bicycles: Love Poems (2009) is a collection of poems that serve as a companion to her 1997 Love Poems. They express notions of love in unexpected ways, touching on the deaths of both her mother and her sister, as well as the massacre on the Virginia Tech campus. Giovanni chose the title of the collection as a metaphor for love itself, "because love requires trust and balance.” The work portrays her life as it spins out of control and love, which she prescribes as the antidote. The poems come alive with her warmth and authenticity, a stark foil to the militant, edgy work that laid a path towards becoming one of the prominent voices of the black community. Recognition Giovanni has received 19 honorary doctorates and a myriad of other awards, including "Woman of the Year" awards from three different magazines as well as the key to several different cities. In 2004 Giovanni was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album at the 46th Annual Grammy Awards for her album "The Nikki Giovanni Poetry Collection." She also featured on the track Ego Trip By Nikki Giovanni on Blackalicious' 2000 album Nia. In November 2008, a song cycle of her poems, Sounds That Shatter the Staleness in Lives by Adam Hill, was premiered as part of the Soundscapes Chamber Music Series in Taos, New Mexico. She was commissioned by National Public Radio's All Things Considered to create an inaugural poem for President Barack Obama. Giovanni read poetry at the Lincoln Memorial as a part of the bicentennial celebration of Lincoln's birth on February 12, 2009. Publications Poetry *''Black Feeling, Black Talk''. Detroit, MI: Broadside Press, 1968. *''Black Judgement''. Detroit, MI: Broadside Press, 1968. *''Black Feeling, Black Talk'' & Black Judgement. New York: Morrow, 1970. *''Re: Creation''. Detroit, MI: Broadside Press, 1970. *''My House'' (foreword by Ida Lewis). New York: Morrow, 1972. *''The Women and The Men''. New York: Morrow, 1975. *''Cotton Candy on a Rainy Day'' (introduction by Paula Giddings). New York: Morrow, 1978. *''Those Who Ride The Night Winds''. New York: Morrow, 1983. *''The Selected Poems of Nikki Giovanni''. New York: Morrow, 1996. *''Love Poems''. . New York: Morrow, 1997. *''Blues: For All the Changes''. New York: Morrow, 1999. *''Quilting the Black-Eyed Pea: Poems and not quite poems''. New York: Morrow, 2002. *''The Prosaic Soul of Nikki Giovanni'' (2003) *''The Collected Poetry of Nikki Giovanni, 1968-1999''. New York: Morrow, 2003. *''Acolytes''. New York: Morrow, 2007. *''Bicycles: Love Poems''. New York: Morrow, 2009. Non-fiction *''Gemini: An extended autobiographical statement on my first twenty-five years of being a black poet''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1971. *''A Dialogue: James Baldwin and Nikki Giovanni'' (with James Baldwin). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1973. *''A Poetic Equation: Conversations between Nikki Giovanni and Margaret Walker'' (with Margaret Walker). Washington, DC: Howard University Press, 1974. *Introduction to Adele Sebastian, Intro to Fine (poems). Woman in the Moon, 1985. *''Sacred Cows ... and Other Edibles'' (essays). New York: Morrow, 1988. *Foreword to The Abandoned Baobob: The Autobiography of a Woman. Chicago: Chicago Review Press, 1991. *''Racism 101'' (essays). New York: Morrow, 1994. *Foreword to Black Protest Poetry: Polemics from the Harlem Renaissance and the sixties (edited by Margaret Ann Reid). New York: Peter Lang, 2001. *''Breaking the Silence: Inspirational stories of black cancer survivors'' (contributor). Munster, IN: Hilton Publishing, 2005. *''Harlem Stomp!: A cultural history of the Harlem Renaissance'' (with Laban Carrick) (2009) Juvenile *''Poem of Angela Yvonne Davis''. New York: Afro Arts, 1970. *''Spin a Soft Black Song'' (illustrated by Charles Bible). New York: Hill & Wang, 1971 **(illustrated by George Martins). Westport, CT: Lawrence Hill, 1985 ** revised edition, New York: Farrar, Straus, 1987. *''Ego-Tripping, and other poems for young people'' (illustrated by George Ford). Chicago: Lawrence Hill, 1973. *''Vacation Time: Poems for Children'' (illustrated by Marisabina Russo). New York: Morrow, 1980. *''Knoxville, Tennessee'' (illustrated by Larry Johnson). New York: Scholastic, 1994. *''The Sun Is So Quiet'' (illustrated by Ashley Bryant). New York: Holt, 1996. *''The Genie in the Jar'' (illustrated by Chris Raschka). New York: Holt, 1996. *''The Girls in the Circle (Just for You!)'' (illustrated by Cathy Ann Johnson). New York: Scholastic, 2004. *''Rosa'' (illustrated by Bryan Collier). New York: Holt, 2005. *''Poetry Speak to Children: A Celebration of Poetry with a Beat'' (contributor). Sourcebooks Jabberwocky, 2005. *''Lincoln and Douglass: An American Friendship'' (illustrated by Bryan Collier). New York: Henry Holt, 2008. *''The Grasshopper and the Ant'' (Forthcoming) Edited *''Night Comes Softly: An Anthology of black female voices''. Newark, NJ: Medic Press, 1970. *''Appalachian Elders: A warm hearth sampler'' (edited with C. Dennison). Blacksburg, VA: Pocahontas Press, 1991. *''Grand Mothers: Poems, reminiscences, and short stories about the keepers of our traditions''. New York: Holt, 1994. *''Shimmy Shimmy Shimmy Like My Sister Kate: Looking at the Harlem Renaissance through poems''. New York: Holt, 1995. *''Grand Fathers: Reminiscences, Poems, recipes, and photos of the keepers of our traditions''. New York: Holt, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Nikki Giovanni b. 1943, Poetry Foundation. Web, Aug. 27, 2014. Audio / video *''Truth Is on Its Way'' (LP). Atlantic, 1971. *''Like a Ripple on a Pond'' (LP). Collectibles, 1973. *''The Way I Feel'' (LP), Atlantic, 1975. *''Legacies: The poetry of Nikki Giovanni: Read by Nikki Giovanni'' (LP). Folkways, 1976. *The Reason I Like Chocolate, and other children's poems'' (LP). Folkways, 1976.'' *''Cotton Candy on a Rainy Day'' (LP). Folkways, 1978. *''Nikki Giovanni and the New York Community Choir'' (LP). Collectibles, 1993. *''In Philadelphia'' (LP). Collectibles, 1997. *''Stealing Home: For Jack Robinson'' (LP). Sony, 1997. *''Our Souls Have Grown Deep Like the Rivers'' (compilation). Rhino, 2000. *''The Nikki Giovanni Poetry Collection'' (CD). New York: HarperAudio, 2002. *''Hip Hop Speaks to Children: A Celebration of Poetry with a Beat'' (CD). Sourcebooks Jabberwocky, 2008. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems "W O M A N" * Nikki Giovanni profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Nikki Giovanni b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation. * Nikki Giovanni at PoemHunter (2 poems). *Nikki Giovanni at Bonvibre's Phat African American Poetry Book (7 poems) *Nikki Giovanni at AfroPoets.net (21 poems). ;Audio / video *"We are Virginia Tech" MSNBC video; MP3 Audio *Nikki Giovanni at YouTube * "Interview with poet Nikki Giovanni" for the WGBH series Say Brother * Giovanni Discography at Smithsonian Folkways ;Books *Nikki Giovanni at Amazon.com * ;About *Nikki Giovanni at Virginia Tech *Nikki Giovanni at Biography.com * Nikki Giovanni Official website. *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/179911-1/Nikki+Giovanni.aspx Booknotes interview with Giovanni on The Collected Poetry of Nikki Giovanni: 1968-1998, February 8, 2004.] Category:Virginia Tech massacre Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:African American poets Category:Writers from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:People from Knoxville, Tennessee Category:Writers from Tennessee Category:Lung cancer survivors Category:Fisk University alumni Category:Rutgers University faculty Category:Virginia Tech faculty Category:African American writers Category:African American female poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets